A distributed computing environment can include multiple nodes in communication with each other over a network for processing data. Examples of a node can include a computing device, a server, a virtual machine, or any combination of these. The nodes can each process at least a portion of the data and provide a result. But the results from the nodes can depend on the number of nodes that are in the distributed computing environment. This may lead to inconsistent results as the number of nodes in the distributed computing environment changes.